Valentines Happy
by MomofPhoenix
Summary: Stephanie makes some life changing decisions. She realizes that it's time to grown up. This is more of a fulff piece then anything.


A/N not mine, I own nothing but the plot.

Valentines Happy.

"I'm sorry, Joe. I just can't do this anymore," I told him sadly.

"What, Steph? You can't do us anymore? What about me and what I want, Steph?"

"I love you, Joe. Please don't make this any harder then it has to be. We fight more then Trump and O'Donnell. It's time to stop it. All we're doing is hurting each other. We're in a bad cycle and we need to stop before one of us does something that we'll regret. "

I watch as the anger became sadness, and that became resignation. He closed his brown eyes and tipped his head back, running a finger through his hair. When he looked back at me, I could see the tears building in his eyes.

"You're right, Cupcake. Doesn't mean that I don't love you, or that this doesn't hurt any less. We're better as friends then as lovers." He paused and took a deep breath, "Please, just promise that your aren't leaving me for Manoso."

"No, Joe, I'm not. Yes, he loves me, but not enough to ever be with me. He has made that loud and clear and I'm okay with that. I'm doing this for us."

He pulled my close and gently kissed me goodbye. I let out a small sob and leave his house. The entire drive home I think about what he asked me. Ranger and I, well that would never happen and I knew that. It broke my heart to admit it. I knew that no matter how much I loved him, someday was just a pipe dream.

Joe and I parted ways, a little bruised and a lot of sad. It would take us awhile, but I know eventually we'll have a solid friendship again, but that's all we'll have.

The next few weeks I had waited for the Burg explosion, saying it was all my fault. It never happened. Joe began dating a teacher from Mary Alice's school, and I decided that I just needed to work on me. I began to take a few courses at the local community college.

Ranger kept his distance, like normal. I was fine with it. I didn't need the heartache or distraction in my life, but I knew he and I would eventually have to have a similar conversation to the one Joe and I had. As much as it hurt, I needed to grow up.

I made the decision that a trip to Rangeman was past due. I pulled my shoulders back and fobbed my way up to seven, where I found Ranger in his office.

"Babe?" He asked, looking confused.

"Hey, I just wanted to talk with you. I haven't seen you in over a month, and before that it was only in passing. What's going on?"

"Stephanie," he took a deep breath, "I know that you and Joe broke up six months ago and I know that I may have led you on with someday..."

"Ranger, I'm going to stop you right there. I know that someday isn't real. Truthfully, I think I've always known. I'm talking about you taking your friendship away from me. I'm working on things for me and I'm not ready to be involved with anyone. If I'm honest, I'm not sure if I ever will be. I just want my friend back and if that's too much then I just need you to tell me."

"Babe, that's one thing that will never change. I stepped back, because I didn't want you to think I could give you something that I'm not sure I'll ever be able too. You deserve a whole man, not someone who's karma is completely black. As much as I wish it could be me, I don't know if it ever can. I have been and always shall be your friend."

"Who knew the dark knight was a closet trekie," I said with a giggle.

I got an almost eye roll and a slight chuckle. I knew we would be okay no matter what. I still have my best friend. We spent the next hour catching up on what we missed in each others lives. I was honestly surprised to learn more about his childhood and his previous marriage. I went home feeling lighter then I had in a long time.

 _ **One year and six months later**_

 _ **Valentines Day...**_

I was just getting home from Joe's wedding. It was beautiful and yes I bawled like a baby, but they were happy tears. He and Cindy were perfect together She had Mary Alice in her class this year and she confessed the MA was her favorite student. I liked her before that, but she became my hero after it.

I was surprised when I opneed my apartment door and found flowers everywhere. My table had candles lit upon it. I was a little worried that I may have picked up a new stalker, _this is_ me we're talking about. I grabbed my stun gun and made my way to the bedroom, searching the way Ranger had taught me. What I found had me confused.

"What are you doing?"

"Valentines Day."

"I know it is, but don't you normally work tonight? I mean this is nice and but...I'm getting confused. I thought we already discussed this. Nothing more than friends, this looks like a seduction scene, here."

"Babe, it's not a seduction scene, although I wouldn't mind. This is me opening my heart up and finally going after the woman I've been in love with from the moment she became my Eliza."

"Ranger, don't play with me. I don't think our friendship or my heart could survive it."

"Stephanie Michelle Plum, I fell irrecoverably in love with you in that diner years ago. Your my best friend and now, if you are willing, my partner. "

I dropped my purse and the stun gun that I had forgotten about. I walked over and places my palm onto his cheek. I looked into his eyes and saw pure love shining back at me. I nodded and pulled his head down for a kiss.

A/N Margaret, Kim and Amanda, thank you for all of the late night and early morning chats during my hospital stay. Anita, thank you for the books that are keeping me occupied while I slowly recover at home. I don't know what I would have done if you ladies hadn't kept my brain in a good space. I am working on the great escape story still...it sort of ran away from me.

I am at home after my two week stay and am working on all of my stories as I can. I'm having some issues concentrating, but I am working on them. I have iv treatments and nursing care at home, so my time to write is some what limited. I can tell you that staph infections are horrible, but when your health isn't that great to begin with, it really sucks. Love ya!

Lynda


End file.
